64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Zed the Zebra
Zed impresses all the animals with his Go-Faster Stripes and challenges them for a race. When he races with the animals on an attempt to win, Zed doesn't win. However, Zed doesn't feel bad after losing the race. Summary Main Zoo Lucy tries to practice for the potato sack race for tomorrow at school, but Nelson prevents her from doing so. Lucy is willing to win. Molly replies back to Lucy that we can't always win. She also says we sometimes win or lose. Behind her was a green bird saying that everyone should have fun after losing. Story Zed is a very fast zebra. He is faster than Nelson and the other animals in Africa. Zed is also notable for challenging them by racing them. Later, we see Zed going across the animals practicing for the race. The animals are ready for the race across Africa. The race begins with all the animals running across the savannah. The first obstacle for Zed to overcome was the biggest trees in the jungle. Nelson began knocking over the trees for the animals pass the obstacle. The animals got past the first obstacle. The animals went over the second obstacle: a river. The animals begin to take plunge to cross the river. Nathalie began jumping over the river, making her in first place. The animals got past the second obstacle in the race. The third obstacle was a patch of very tall grass. The animals are lost in the tall grass. Georgina was able to make it across the grass, bringing her in first place. The animals got past the third obstacle in the race. The fourth obstacle was a path of very large boulders. Ronald began bashing the boulders, and the animals are facing the last obstacle: a blue mountain. Herbert began digging through the mountain with his hooves to pass the last obstacle. Zed was in first place, but he stops at the water hole for a drink. The animals went across the finish line, winning the race. The winners are: Georgina, Herbert, Nathalie, Nelson, and Ronald. Zed was in second place and didn't win the race. Zed didn't feel very bad, because he had fun in the race. Moral Ending The Snip Snip Bird tells us that we should always have fun in the race. Lucy has finally understood why it is okay to lose. She feels very tired. It is time for Lucy to go to bed, so she can prepare for the race. The bird says "Goodnight" to Lucy. He also says, "Good luck" for Lucy to win the race tomorrow. First Appearances * Ronald the Rhino * The Tic Tic Bird (no lines) Gallery Ep 7 2.jpg Ep 7 3.jpg Ep 7 4.jpg Ep 7 5.jpg Ep 7 6.jpg Ep 7 7.jpg Ep 7 8.jpg Ep 7 9.jpg Ep 7 10.jpg Ep 7 11.jpg Ep 7 12.jpg Ep 7 13.jpg Ep 7 14.jpg Ep 7 15.jpg Ep 7 16.jpg Ep 7 17.jpg Ep 7 18.jpg Ep 7 19.jpg Ep 7 20.jpg Ep 7 21.jpg Ep 7 22.jpg Ep 7 23.jpg Ep 7 24.jpg Ep 7 25.jpg Ep 7 26.jpg Ep 7 27.jpg Ep 7 28.jpg Ep 7 29.jpg Ep 7 30.jpg Ep 7 31.jpg Ep 7 32.jpg Ep 7 33.jpg Ep 7 34.jpg Ep 7 35.jpg Ep 7 36.jpg Ep 7 37.jpg Ep 7 38.jpg Ep 7 39.jpg Ep 7 40.jpg Ep 7 41.jpg Ep 7 42.jpg Ep 7 43.jpg Ep 7 44.jpg Ep 7 45.jpg Ep 7 46.jpg Ep 7 47.jpg Ep 7 48.jpg Ep 7 49.jpg Ep 7 50.jpg Ep 7 51.jpg Ep 7 52.jpg Ep 7 53.jpg Ep 7 54.jpg Ep 7 55.jpg Ep 7 56.jpg Ep 7 57.jpg Ep 7 58.jpg Ep 7 59.jpg Ep 7 60.jpg Ep 7 61.jpg Ep 7 62.jpg Ep 7 63.jpg Ep 7 64.jpg Ep 7 65.jpg Ep 7 66.jpg Ep 7 67.jpg Ep 7 68.jpg Ep 7 69.jpg Ep 7 70.jpg Ep 7 71.jpg Ep 7 72.jpg Ep 7 73.jpg Ep 7 74.jpg Ep 7 75.jpg Ep 7 76.jpg Ep 7 77.jpg Ep 7 78.jpg Ep 7 79.jpg Ep 7 80.jpg Ep 7 81.jpg Ep 7 82.jpg Video Trivia * This episode is similar to one of Aesop's fables: "The Tortoise and the Hare". See also * A book based on the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes that the Snip Snip Bird told the story